


Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

by kagegirl



Category: All My Children, Noah Keefer and Julia Santos
Genre: All My Children - Freeform, F/F, Julia Santos Keith Hamilton Cobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagegirl/pseuds/kagegirl
Summary: Back in the 1990's one of my daytime couples was Noah Keefer and Julia Santos from All My Children portrayed by Keith Hamilton Cobb and Sydney Penney. They were and still are in my opinion one of the very best super couples ever. I didn't like it when the All My Children writers tried to hook Julia up with other characters after Noah's death. I always thought while Julia was with Noah it was like she was all with steak anyone else they tried to hook her up with was like she was with hamburger. (smile). I loved their Cinderella themed wedding doing the impossible by making Noah a very credible Prince Charming. I had never been able to find a fan fiction story on this story. I thought they deserved one so I will try my hand at creating a fan fiction story for them. Reviews are welcome. Noah and Julia complete.





	Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Keith Hamilton Cobb and Sydney Penney had amazing on screen chemistry. They even won a soap opera award for being the favorite/best couple. The music chosen for their love scenes was also amazing. The first time their characters made love the song "We Must Be In Love" by the 1990's female group Pure Soul was playing and "Seduce Me" by Celine Dion was played on this couple's honeymoon. They totally sold those love scenes and if you did not know they were not a real couple you would have thought they were a real couple. I sometimes thought they had chemistry that was on the same level Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton had on the 1980's Beauty and the Beast tv show.

Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

My name is Noah Keefer. Lately I have been thinking a lot about the time I had on earth. As a child I grew up without my father who passed away when I was very young. My mother left me and my sister Belinda to pursue her career as a singer. I was raised by my aunt Grace along with her son Tony and my sister Belinda. My aunt Grace did her best to raise us right and yet my cousin Tony and I still managed to go over to the shady side of life. Belinda turned me in to the cops to try to turn me around. I got a youthful offender record for that. I held a grudge against her for that for years. When I got out I got my own apartment and became a hustler making things do what they do to survive.

I had no judgment against anyone else who also made things do what they do to survive. So when I saw a young lady in a red dress heading to the local drug house I followed her. That was the first time I had seen her there. What happened next was something that had never happened before. The young lady in the red dress told me her name was Julia; she had no fear of me though in that situation she should have had fear in that neighborhood. I told her my name was Noah like in the bible. She showed me the scar on her face that looked fresh. I told her to let me do the talking when the drug mad Louie Greco showed up.

Julia told me her facial scar was hurting. I took her home with me and gave her pain killers to stop the pain. Julia slept all night and until noon the next day. When she woke up she had forgotten who I was so I had to remind her of who I was. She still was not afraid of me. Before I knew it she stayed with me as friends and roommates over the summer. I got her to the clinic to get her facial scar wound treated. I liked having her around. I told Julia she hung around with the wrong people who did not appreciate her for who she was; someday she would meet the right man who would appreciate her for who she really was. Little did I know that right man would turn out to be me.

While Julia was staying with me the drug man Louie Greco started to like her. When I was out one day he came over to my place and forced himself on her. I came home and found Julia curled up on the floor. When she told me what happened I saw red and wanted to find Louie Greco. Julia was scared and wanted me to stay with her instead I left to find Louie Greco. When I found him I went after him and threw him against a wall giving him a serious beatdown even though there were cops all around with their guns drawn telling me to stop. I did not care at all all I saw was red. The police wanted to arrest me for assault; Louie did not want to press charges because what he had done to deserve that beatdown was much worse. Officer Taylor Cannon believed me when I said I needed to go home to help a friend. So the police let me go home. When I got back home Julia was still scared. I did not know what I could do to help her. She was broken in spirit and I did not know how to fix her. I kept asking her what she wanted me to do to help her. She looked at me with her big sad eyes and fell into my arms and hugged me tightly. This was all I could do to help her so I hugged her back. She went through a lot she even thought about killing herself; but then she told me she heard my voice telling her everything would be alright. Then the thoughts of killing herself left her mind.

Julia's family and friends tracked her down to my apartment and came to take her away from me believing I had kidnapped her. I did no such thing she always free to leave whenever she wanted to leave. I found myself missing Julia after she went back to her family. My aunt Grace worked at the mansion where Julia lived now. She would give me updates on how Julia was doing. That worked for a while until it got to a point where I needed to see how she was doing with my own eyes So I got a job as a groundskeeper at the mansion to be able to see and be near Julia. 

While working there I found out Julia had feelings for the mansion's owner's son Anton. So I had to slow down a bit and back off. I had not even realized Julia had moved my heart. My aunt pointed out to me the fact that I loved Julia. I hold my tongue as long as I could but there came a time when I could no longer hold back my feelings. I summoned the courage to tell Julia I loved her. She was not in the same place I was. She could not tell me she loved me back. She offered to not come around me anymore to spare my feelings. I told her she did not have to do that I could handle it.

When it looked like Julia and Anton were getting closer I hooked up with Officer Taylor Cannon. Julia and I still communicated as friends.

Then I got shot. The thing is when I got shot Taylor was not on my mind at all Julia was on my mind. When I woke up to find Julia beside me my heart soared with joy. But Julia was still not ready to be with me so I hooked back up with Taylor. Being that close to death started me to get to thinking I wanted something more out of life.

So I decided to get my GED. I was a lot smarter than people gave me credit for. I got my GED and started working as an orderly at Pine Valley Hospital. This was quite an adjustment to make. Julia was studying to become a nurse so we saw a lot of each other. She spoke up for me working at that hospital sometimes got on my last nerve. 

We both met a patient named Alma who brought me back together. Anton was not the man Julia thought he was. Taylor told me she was pregnant. When Alma passed away it seemed to give us permission to be together. Julia gave a speech from her heart at Alma's wake. Then I gave a speech from my heart with my eyes firmly on Julia as I spoke. After the wake Julia told me she loved me; that stopped me in my tracks. 

We both left the hospital to have a heart to heart talk. Julia bared her soul to me telling me she had gone to the prison to see Louie the man who had raped her to take back her life. Now she was free to love me with all her heart. I hesitated having been down this road before. But then I melted taking her in my arms. We were about to make love when we heard her mother's voice. So I had to get dressed quickly and made it out the window, 

Later that same day Taylor went over to Julia's place to tell her she was pregnant with my child and that I would never leave her. I went back to Julia's place and found Taylor there. I told Taylor to leave because I had to talk to Julia. Julia was understandably angry because I did not tell her Taylor was pregnant after she bared her soul to me. I did not want to hurt her; we were so happy in that moment I did not want to ruin the mood. I asked her to please bare with me and try to work out this situation and to not give up on me. She told me to go back to Taylor; she was too angry to really listen to me now. I had no choice but to leave for now and hope I could talk to her later. I cried because we were so close to finally being together. I thought I had lost her forever.

But then days later there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Julia there. I was surprised and happy to see her. We had a long talk and agreed to come up with a way to deal with this situation. I was so happy she had not given up on me after all. So Julia and I were happy again but there were forces in the background rising up against us.

Louie Greco was released early from prison. He made a beeline straight back to Julia and I had to beat him down again to keep him away from her at the same time Taylor was scheming against us. It really was a shame our love attracted such craziness. Taylor miscarried ( I later learned she was never pregnant in the first place) . That freed me from the obligation I felt towards her. I used the money I made modeling to do some things. I took Julia to Manhattan in a stretch limo to tour the town and nightlife for a long overdue vacation just for us. There we made love for the first time. It felt like we were the only two people in the whole world. Then we had to go back to reality.

Louie Greco showed up again. We fought and he fell and hit his head. Later he died. Taylor saw the whole thing and lied and said I killed Louie on purpose. 

I had proposed to Julia. She said yes with tears in her eyes. Then I formally asked her parents especially her father for her hand in marriage. I knew this was the best way to start our new life together. By now her parents had accepted me even though I knew I was not what her parents had in mind as a mate for Julia. I promised them I would do all in my power to make their daughter happy and to please give us their blessings. To my surprise they both gave us their blessings and hopes for our happiness. At out wedding ceremony Derek Frye arrested me for murder because of Taylor's lies. We went to trial and I was convicted of murder and sentenced to 25 years. I proclaimed my innocence. 

Taylor helped me escape wanting a deal to make me stay with her. Of course I refused. Julia and I escaped to Jamaica. A woman named Corinne helped us out there. Taylor snooped around and found us in Jamaica. She went after Julia throwing her off a waterfall. I was going out of my mind because I could not find Julia. Then I saw her on the beach. We ran towards each other. I held onto her to make sure she was real. 

While we were in Jamaica Julia thought she might be pregnant. This news made me very happy; not like how I was feeling when I thought Taylor was pregnant. It turned out to be a false alarm.

We ended up having to take a potion to appear dead to get back to the United States where we would take another potion to be revived. When we got back to the United States Taylor's lies were revealed and exposed. She was went to prison. 

Now we were free to pursue our future together but now money was tight; I had spent most of it on legal fees. So we decided to get married at the courthouse. Our friends and family were not having that. They decided to give us a Cinderella themed wedding as their wedding gift. 

The next thing I knew I was being primed to be Prince Charming to Julia's Cinderella. Julia was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. Our friends and family forgot to get a priest to marry us so they said vows to marry us in their own words. When we got to our own vows they priest finally got there and we were officially married. We danced together formally. Then she danced with her father and I danced with her mother. Then everyone else danced. We cut the wedding cake. Julia threw her bouquet to find out who would get married next. Her sister Anita caught the bouquet. We thanked everyone the wedding ceremony knowing it was easy to turn Julia into Cinderella; turning me into Prince Charming was the real challenge. (smile) Then we left in a shower of bubbles to begin our honeymoon and life as husband and wife. On our honeymoon I realized how much we truly belonged to each other. I also had gained a mother, father and three sisters. While we were on our honeymoon we were once again the only two people in the world. 

Back to reality again. I needed to find another job. I tried bartending. That didn't work out too well. But then photography turned out to be a better fit for me. 

Then the mother who had abandoned my sister Belinda and I came back into our lives. Belinda welcomed her but it was not so easy for me. Julia was the one who eventually got me to accept her back into my and our lives. I learned I had another sister. But Mom brought trouble with her; the man she had married was a dangerous man. 

Julia was a witness to one of his criminal acts; he decided to kill the witness. He rigged Julia's car killing her father instead. 

We had to go into the witness protection program. Julia and I soon felt like caged animals. We wanted to break free of this. So I thought I could free us by going after the people who were coming after us.

Unfortunately this did not work out because I was shot and left for dead I did get to see Julia before I left this life. It took much more effort to pull my spirit away from Julia because I did not want to leave her. 

So I have been in a holding pattern since then waiting for Julia to come to heaven when her time comes up. I had made peace with the fact that she might find someone else and may want to be with that person. If that happened I will go towards the light without her and be thankful she found happiness even if it was not with me. Her life had to go on without me I had to accept the fact she may find someone else to be with because I could no longer physically be with her. I wanted her to live the long and happy life I did not get to live. 

Then one day the heavens opened up again to welcome a new soul. It had only been three years since our parting so I didn't think it could be Julia but it was her. 

She was disoriented as most new souls are when they first come here. I walked up to her introducing myself as Noah like in the bible as I did when we first met. She flew into my arms. It was good to feel her in my arms again.

We became as we were when we first met in appearances in our youth. We were told in our lifetimes it was possible we may never have met each other due to the fact I was African American and she was Hispanic. We had to meet each other and give each other strength to become better people. Julia gained my strength to face whatever life threw at her and as for me Julia's strength quieted my angry soul. 

It was like we were never separated from each other. We are both so happy right now. We are truly soul mates. Our souls are bonded together and there never really was anyone else for either of us. We will eventually go towards the light but not just yet since we have an eternity to be together let us now be a couple for awhile and enjoy each other's company.


End file.
